1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device including a stand with an ejection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices such as digital photo frames usually include supports/stands. One common type of stand usually includes a leg that is pivotally hinged about a horizontal axis. When in use, the leg can be angularly displaced between a first position in which it lies generally flush with the rear face of the back cover of the digital photo frame and a second or extended limiting position in which it lies at an angle to the rear face. With the leg in its extended position, the digital photo frame can stand stably on a horizontal surface in an upright or slightly leaning back attitude, being supported in this state by the leg.
Although this type of stand works up to the expectations, a device including a stand with an ejection mechanism is still needed.